


Monachopsis

by seldomabsent



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: As Sam is threathened to fight the terrorist leader, he encounters the strangest dooms holder he’s ever seen.
Relationships: Fragile/Reader, Higgs Monaghan/Reader, Sam Porter Bridges/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Monachopsis

Cursing under his breath, it was tired that Sam finally entered Port Knot City. After days of walking, he reached the last city of the region. 

He put down his cargo as soon as possible, enjoyed a good rest. And somehow revived, he exited the centre to head for the harbour. To unify the cities, and so, for now, Lake Knot City. It was so tiring and somehow upsetting, he sighed. A job was a job. And if Amelie needed him, he would keep his commentaries to himself.

It was in this tired mindset that Sam reached the surface.

He looked around the port, taking a deep breath of fresh air, before frowning at its emptiness. Sure, cities were never - if ever - travelled by anyone except porters but.. He had a bad feeling from this heaviness in the air and dark clouds.

He tried to reassure himself by taking a few more steps. But soon, the sky became dark an heavy rain started falling. The hood on his head jumped and he stopped, warry, as the lights went out. His BB awoke as Sam observed the crabs on the road, mindful of not crushing one by accident.

The odradek on his shoulder surprised him as it jolted awake, turning and looking around. He stared at the trembling shining hand for a second. He didn’t understand the sudden panic until it looked down, and he suddenly felt hands grabbing his legs.

Tar started growing under him, pair of hands grabbing him and pulling him down, their deformed and fearful faces groaning at him. They pushed him on his back, his vain attempts to free himself unsuccessful as the tar drifted them away. 

He was panting, not knowing how to escape them. For a split second, he even thought of letting go, ready to bear the repatriation and seam. But the BTs’ hands began to fade, deprived of strength - as if they were melting back into the dark pool.

Sam pushed himself up, eyeing the hands with barely rushing over him with confusion.

The lights turned back on, the bipping of his odradek turning him the dark shadow on his left. A shiver passed over his body as he recognized the golden mask man.

Slowly stepping in the tar, he almost looked amused - hands behind his back, his head tilted. Sam jolted back as the stranger moved his hands over the dark sea, rocks building under his feet to lift him in the air. The masked man eyed him from up there, bowing dramatically as Sam heard the first words from him.

“The name’s Higgs.” He introduced himself. He could hear him smirking under his covers. “The particle of God that permeates all existence.” So he was one of those dramatic guys, then. 

Looking behind him, Higgs shook his head. “Ah, so it was you that dragged him into all this?”

Sam was confused for a second before turning. He could see Fragile on the roof of the distribution centre, her umbrella protecting her as always from the rain. She even bowed it down, as to protect herself from the stranger.

“Heh.” Higgs’ voice longed behind him. “Bloodied but unbowed.” He chuckled, and in an instant, Fragile’s umbrella flew away, forcing her to disappear in a spark of lights.

Sam frowned, turning back to the stranger before jumping out of his skin as a new spark of lights burst right before him. Higgs stood in front of him. He leaned to him, making Sam turn his head, in desperate need of personal space. He heard the man sniff. Did he just smell him?

“What’s that?” Higgs said dramatically, tilting his head to follow Sam’s. “Bridget Strand is dead?” He questioned before stepping back, letting Sam breath out a shaky relief. “America’s last president. Dead and buried.” Higgs stated, turning away. 

Sam’s confusion was getting bigger by the second. How could he know? He didn’t get time to think more as Higgs leaned once more toward him to scent him once more.

“Oh, and now the girl’s been chosed to take mommy’s place..” He hummed. “Well that won’t wash. She’s not cut out for politics, is she.” His tone made Sam unsettled about his intentions.

Tracing him down as Higgs walked away, he jumped once more as Higgs reappeared right behind him.

“Oh, but don’t worry.” He almost sounded cheerful, his hand patting comfortably Sam’s shoulder. “I’ll find her.” He can feel his other hand settle on his other shoulder. “I’ll keep her real safe.” Was he trying to hug him?

Higgs slowly let go of Sam to turn around. Sam’s odradek never once left him out of the light.

“You see,” He continued his monologue, making Sam wonder why there was so much to talk about when he clearly got Sam in the palm of his hand. “I’ve come to understand the truth of the Death Stranding.” He stated, turning to Sam. “Oh, there’s so much you people don’t know.”

Sam almost retorted with a sassy response but kept his mouth shut, staring at the man now a few meters away. Gravity left as rocks started flying up around them, yet he seemed unbothered about it, or the sea of tar. Maybe Sam was the only one worried to be dragged to death under the tar - he wasn’t the one in control.

“The girl, for instance - she’s not like you or me.” Higgs’ voice caught back his attention. “DOOMS ain’t her thing. She’s more into destruction on a worldwide scale.” His voice was so sure, it made Sam think. Was he talking about Amelie? What was he talking about? “An Extinction Entity!”

Sam decided to stop wondering each word the man said when BB pod redden on his chest. Higgs’ hands emitting dark fogs, they both stared at his hands. Sam felt anxious, a heavyweight in his chest.

“Oh,” Higgs lamented. “It’s so hard to form connections when you can’t shake hands..” He looked at Sam, slowly stepping back. “Fortunately, I’ve got a good connection to the other side.”

He had to run, Sam thought. He could feel the danger coming his way, just by the way the stranger stared at him through his mask.

“Now you?” Sam was tensing more by the second, seeing no way out but not looking down. “You’re no bridge. But me?” His voice was deepening, as if entranced. Did he feel Sam’s fear? Was it the control over the situation? “I’m bound to all of it - this world, that world, and our sweet little angel of death.” The fogs became long strings forming on Higgs’ gloved fingers to dive into the sea.

Sam tried to look around for any exit as the man started moaning, seemingly pained by whatever he was trying to drag out of the tar. When he finally did, the strings tensed up and jolted straight above the sea. BTs started crawling up but it was the giant tar catcher bursting out on the end of the strings that made Sam’s odradek crazy. 

He felt fear to his core as Higgs turned back to him. The golden masked tared monster was terrifying - its long tar tentacles dancing dangerously around its head. It looked a lot like a possessed beast from an old movie he saw when he was younger, Sam thought to calm himself down. What was it even supposed to be? A squid?

Higgs hushed his thoughts by a finger to his lips, truly amused by Sam’s strength to still stand in front of him. “You’re on the menu! All it’ll take is one itty-bitty voidout to-”

The man’s words died in his throat, much to Sam’s confusion.

His tension died down for a split second as he watched the masked man stepped back slightly - his stare behind Sam. Was that Fragile? No, it couldn’t be. If not terrified, Higgs truly seemed uneasy at the sight behind Sam. It couldn’t be Fragile. Carefully turning, he was shocked to see a woman.

No, it wasn’t just a woman - it was a woman standing in the rain with no protection. A leather suit harbouring the legendary Fragile Express’ logo and some boots, she was soaked wet in rain - and she wasn’t even changed by it.

She slowly started stepping toward them.

Sam hesitated. Should he be relieved to see what looked like a friendly help? Or should he be terrified to meet someone who Higgs, who just summoned a catcher, was clearly afraid of? Or at least apprehensive of?

She wasn’t affected by the timefall - nor by the BTs completely ignoring her. She had DOOMS, that was for sure. The question was, how far could she go?

Catching a closer look at her face, he noticed she indeed was young as ever. She was surely in her twenties or young thirties. Her face was clear and spotless from any sudden ageing, her beauty catching him off guard. Her hair was wet but not greying. She seemed truly unbothered by the rain or the stares of the men.

Stopping to his side, he was intimated to meet her calm eyes. A thick tar tear was falling from her eye, sliding down her cheek before being washed away by the rain. 

“Are you okay?” She asks softly, her voice gentle and weirdly reassuring.

Confused, he nodded, a hand covering his BB in a protective gesture. He would lie if he said she didn’t scare him a little. She nodded back before turning to Higgs. The man seemed always so unsettle but barked a laugh as to riddle the tension of his body.

“Dear, it’s been a long time. Always beautiful as ever.” He chanted. “Did you miss me, darling?”

She didn’t respond, restarting her slow pace toward him. He tried to play it off but Sam saw the little step back he took. And she must have seen it too as in a bare lifted of hand, BTs rose to keep Higgs’ in place.

The loud gasping noise, both from Higgs and Sam, broke the tensed silence. Surprise was written all over the porter’s face while the terrorist was trying desperately to send back the BTs holding his legs. They seemed calmer, Sam noticed, not as desperate and scary as they usually are. Still, he was paralyzed into place.

The stranger stopped in front of Higgs, head tilting to the side to try to meet Higgs’ eyes. She only got a feared and falsely self-confident answer.

“Let’s not play games now, darling. I’m kind of in the middle of something - and I’m sure you have your own problems’ as Fragile’s dog.”

She stayed silent as ever, the offence passing over her head. She looked at the catcher over Higgs’ shoulder with a strange look.

Grabbing his left forearm, always so gentle, she lifted his hand toward her. She passed her pointing finger in front of each of his fingers as if cutting the strands which once bound him to the tar beast. She redid the same to his other hand. She gave one last look at the beast and with one wave of hand down, it followed and dived back into the tar - with all the other BTs.

Sam starred amazed as Higgs, now free, stepped hurriedly away from her. A single hand of hers pointed to him before closing. The man froze in an instant. As if she got him in her hand. She didn’t seem to mind the vain attempts of escape of his, crouching down to pass her other hand over the tar sea. She was softly caressing the surface and as she stood back up, the tar started to disappear. Melting back into the sand of the beach they were now on, the only tar left was the ones one her hand and their faces. Sam could see the dark clouds and rain leaving for the bright sun.

He turned back to Higgs, still desperate to escape the woman. He didn’t see unable to jump away in another of his dramatic spark of lights. She once more stepped toward him and he seemed to be facing his worse fear. What was going on?

Finding some courage, Sam joined her side quickly - somehow fearful to witness a murder. Not that it would really matter, but Higgs knew, and probably was the only one to know where Amelie was. He couldn’t let him go away, nor could he let her kill him.

“Wait.” He stopped at her side, almost protecting Higgs with his own body. “Don’t kill him, he knows where my sister is.”

She looked confused as she turned to him. Was she offended? “I’m not going to kill him.” She calmly stated. “Step away, please.” Her voice was always so kind but he got the feeling she’ll push him herself if needed.

Stepping to the side, he let her walk the last feet toward the masked man. Sam could hear him breathe heavily. As she looked down to Higgs’ pod, the terrorist looked even more terrified.

Her hand was gently put down on the reddening pod, her palm on the glass. She ignored the groans of protest from Higgs as the glass started breaking under her hand. The cracks started to spread all over the surface and Sam could count the seconds separating the moment before it’ll explode. 

And before Sam could control himself, he pushed her away. Was she trying to kill Higgs’ BB? The man was an asshole, but she couldn’t kill an innocent baby- tool. He couldn’t let that happen.

“No!” He intervened, shouting slightly - pushing her harder than wanted.

She fell in surprise on her side, her hands taking most the fall. Away from her hands, Higgs let out a shaky breath, seemed to lean toward her for a second but decided against it. He disappeared in an instant.

The stranger looked disappointed, sighing deeply at Higgs’ disappearance. Sam almost felt bad. At least, he was sure to meet again with the psycho and thus, be sure to find Amelie again. He turned to her, offering her a hand as a thanking for saving his life and apology to push her so roughly.

“I told you,” She said as she got back up on her own. “I was not going to kill him.”

Sam scoffed as she ignored his helping hand. “But his BB, it’s okay?”

She stared at him for a second, something passing in her eyes, as she was having a revelation. “Oh. Right.” Another long tar tear ran down her cheek. It seemed to shine in the sun. “You don’t know.” She stated, more to herself than him.

“What do you mean?” She didn’t elaborate more, falling into a calm silence much to Sam’s confusion.

She turned, escaping the sun’s bright lights. “You have a lot coming, Sam. I hope you’ll be ready for it.”

“What-”

“Do you know where Amelie is?” She suddenly asked, making him annoyed.

“How do you know her?” He cursed under his breath. Who didn’t know the president’s daughter?

“Tell me, Sam, can you make me a promise?” He frowned even more.

“Why would I?” A soft smile was craved on her lips and he cursed himself for thinking it made her prettier.

“I did help you avoid combat with a catcher. Repatriate or not, the Seam isn’t pleasant. And you pushed me pretty roughly.” He frowned. Was she teasing him?

“How do you know I’m a repatriate?” He picked on, stepping back quickly as she made her way toward him. She stopped, smiling reassuringly before lifting her hands to him. Was she going to kill him?

Her finger pointed at his chest before her hand closed, acting as if she was holding an invisible cord. Just like she did with Higgs, he thought. 

“This.” She stated, making Sam frowned.

“This?” 

“Yes, your strand.”

Sam stayed silent for a second, not understanding. 

“Your strand,” She repeated patiently. “Your connection to this world, if you may.”

She gently let go of his strand. Sam couldn’t decide if she was crazy or not.

“It’s quite different for repatriate and non-repatriate.” She was the one frowning now. “But.. Even for a repatriate.. Yours is pretty unique. I’ve never seen one like you.”

Sam stayed silent, somehow embarrassed. His eyes couldn’t leave her. She was out of place, that’s all he could think about. 

“So can you?” She asks gently, looking up and holding his eye contact.

“What do you want?” He responded, less aggressive but just as confused.

“Don’t trust people so blindly, so quickly.”

Her request seemed dumb. Sam didn’t trust anyone, he barely trusted himself. They stared at each for a long moment, Sam trying to find more into her tearing eyes, some signs of insanity but they were none. The more he looked, the more he saw an utter hurt and sadness in them. 

He opened his mouth to answer her but in an instant, she turned to Sam’s right - another tear falling down her eye before Fragile appeared in a blast.

“God, you’re alright?” Fragile asked worriedly, wiping some the dark lines of, Sam could only guess, her employee. A nod was her only answer. It seemed to be good enough for Fragile.

“Good. Sam, you’re okay too?” She turned toward him, taking in his tired tared stained face. He nodded too with a glare.

“You came through, then?” He asked, even though it was rhetorical. She chuckled, a cryptobiote appearing between her fingers and offering it to him. “I don’t break that easy.”

He shook his head and she turned the flying bug to the still-unnamed woman. She wordlessly opened her mouth and Fragile let the insect fly into her mouth.

“Thanks again, I owe you.” Fragile smiled at her, looking around and sighing. “He managed to go? You know what, it doesn’t matter. Next time.” She said, getting another nod from the stranger.

Sam saw her turn to him, looking at him one last time, as if she saw something he didn’t, before disappearing into thin air.

Fragile turned, unbothered by the sudden jump. She summoned her umbrella and started to walk toward the harbour with Sam by her side. 

“You saw that asshole too, right?” Sam finally asked as they reach the port. She seemed uncomfortable, a wave of silence anger drawing on her face. 

“Higgs. He’s the leader of a separatist group.” She answered, bitter.

“He seemed to control this BT.”

“That’s a level seven for you. Higher, maybe.” She guessed, making Sam frown again.

“You seem to know a lot about him. And he seemed to know your friend too. She could control the BTs, the damn weather - even him! What is she? You sent her, right?” He dared to ask, looking at her.

But as he was supposed to work with her and go on her boat, he wanted to have some information on who they were. It was all good for the UCA but if these people were friends with terrorists, Sam wanted to be aware. 

He heard a lot of about Fragile, and he was warry not being able to say the same for her friend. This level of DOOMS would have been heard of, she would be part of the UCA, right? Too many questions were fusing in his head. 

He got back to earth to Fragile’s sudden stop. She sighed and turned to him.

“I do know him, and I did send her to you.” She admitted. “Listen, I’m not as strong as him, you certainly aren’t either and you were in danger. The only way I could help was to send you Y/N.” Finally, a name to the face.

Fragile looked at the boat holding her company’s logo. Following her stare, he could see her - Y/N. She was on the boat, helping the men with the cargo. Was she another porter? Fragile’s manager? Co-CEO? Again, too many questions.

“She’s stronger than Higgs. Hell, her DOOMS level is off the charts. I’ve never seen someone with this many powers. Timefall immunity, weather and BTs control, beach jump - anything.” She revealed before falling into silence too, searching for her words. 

“I know you’re wary of me. And by your look, you must be of her. But she can be a good help to you - she was, right?”

She lifted her umbrella in the air, making it disappear.

“I guess she was.” He crossed his arms. “But that still doesn’t explain how you know this asshole.”

She looked at him for a second. She looked uneasy but comprehensive. 

“I know you don’t hold me in your heart. You heard things about me, didn’t you?”

“That’s an understatement.” He mumbled.

“They’re false, Sam. I hope you’ll get to believe me. Yes, I, and Y/N, used to know Higgs. But it was before the terrorist shit. In case you were wondering, we’re not buddies and sharing hobbies. He is a terrorist, Sam. We? My father’s company? We’re trying to bring the world together. Just like you are with the UCA.”

She seemed annoyed now. 

“It’s not because we aren’t in your team that we’re with your enemy.”

Sam stared at her and eventually nodded.

Himself wasn’t a real fan of the UCA. He just wanted some food and a place to rest, porting allowed him to travel and be outside and alone on top of that. Be it under the UCA or any other name. He only did this connection shit and the fighting with Higgs’ to find Amelie.

If Fragile was truthful as she explained to him her father’s dream, her goal was to make it real. To bring people together - without the UCA unhealthy and overseeing network.

Now away on the sea, he sighed as they sat by each other’s side. She seemed more at ease after their talk, yet some questions were still bothering Sam. 

“If your friend is so powerful,” He looked around the empty dock before turning to Fragile. “Why didn’t she kill Higgs? You seem pretty mad at him.”

“They are things you and I can’t quite get.” She sighed, waiting for a long time before answering, watching cautiously around. Was she scared you would jump at any moment?

“This connection Higgs and she got on the other side, it gives their DOOMS abilities greater powers than just jumping through beaches - you saw it. They know and saw stuff we don’t. They shared that, even though Y/N can go further. But when Higgs became a terrorist, he screwed her over, right after he did with me.”

Sam wanted to ask what happened for her to be so pissed, to want revenge - for it to be so personal. Even though the more he thought about it, the more Y/N calm over Higgs disturbed him.

“She went to help you because she has a heart of gold but because she knows she’s the only who can stop Higgs, along with you. He might be weaker face-to-face, he has this shield that prevents anyone to find him. If you both manage to get him, prepared and ready, he would be done. I hope you believe me when I say you don’t have to fear her. She would be your best ally, actually. I’m sure she would even easily help you, if not for Bridges-” She suddenly stopped as if she crossed a line.

Looking away from Sam, she stayed silent, then sighed.

“What I mean is.. She won’t kill Higgs. She’s no killer. She has her own motives, as we all do. This asshole caused a lot of hurt, Sam. You and Brides aren’t the only one who wants compensation.”

Sam looked at her for a second, searching for any lies before nodding. Curiosity was still itching him but she looked upset enough. He still didn’t know what was the history between Higgs, Fragile and Y/N but he was willing to bet by Fragile’s face that it was messy.

“Alright.” He simply stated, crossing his arms back. Closing his eyes, he gets more comfortable. 

“Sam,” She softly called for him. “If you indeed managed to catch him, please - leave him to me.”

She waited for an answer, anything but Sam kept his eyes closed. Thinking he drifted away to sleep, she sighed softly and left carefully without a sound. 

But thinking, Sam agreed that some help could always be useful. It annoyed him how attached to this story he was getting. Not that he pitied or was sorry for Fragile, no, he didn’t care, not at all. But still, he would let Higgs to Fragile. He wasn’t made for connection but he couldn’t find a reason to deny Fragile’s request.

In a way, he knew the women’s help could mean a lot. All he had to do was not get attached.

Wasn’t it already too late?

**Author's Note:**

> leaving this 'unfinished' cause i just might turn this into a multichaptered fic....


End file.
